Redemption
by Khyharah
Summary: Redemption can come in many forms. For some, it's finding the light at the end of the tunnel. For me? It came in two forms: a red-haired vampire out for vengeance and a 6'4", copper skinned man….. No man isn't right. GOD would be closer. Oh, and he just happens to turn into a giant wolf and kills vampires. But really, that's just a bonus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N I had this idea and couldn't get it outta my head. So here you go.**

I watched him walk a few steps at human speed and then he disappeared. Gone. No trace that he was even there except the echoes in my head. The words he spoke kept replaying: "I'm tired of pretending I'm something I'm not." No, you aren't human are you? You can really only pretend for so long. I started to stumble after him only to realize what a truly fruitless endeavor that is.

"You're no good for me." I guess heroine does bad things to your body, especially your own personal brand. Isn't that what he always called me? I sink down on a log and rest my elbows on my knees. Not wanting to think about his last words, I try to stare mindlessly into the forest.

"It'll be like I never existed." ARGH SHUT UP! I have to my mind straight before I can even think about attempting to go home and figure out how to continue my life! I glance around and realize that I have gone further than I thought. Charlie's backyard is no longer visible. All I can see are trees, ferns, stumps. But I don't panic. It somehow feels comfortable, like home. Not like the times I had been in here with him. He always made the forest out to be something unsafe, dangerous. Or maybe he was the one that was the real danger and I never really let myself see it. Huh, something to think on.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. Eventually my back began to hurt so I lay along the log and stared at the tree tops. I could see a small patch of sky through the canopy and it appeared to be getting darker. Just as I was contemplating getting up and trying to find my way back, I heard a rustle in the underbrush. I quickly sat up and spun towards the sound. There's a flash of silver fur and I hear a howl in the distance. Holy crow was that wolf's howl?! I can feel myself starting to panic. Breathe Bella, just breathe.

"BELLA!"

Someone is calling for me! Oh thank you thank you thank you! I don't have to try to find my way out of here! I turn back to the spot I saw the silver fur just in time to see a man walking towards me. I look up… and up… and up until finally meeting a vaguely familiar face. He was barefooted and shirtless. Really? It's September with cool evenings, especially in a dense forest. Some people just don't have any sense.

"Bella?" he asked. I just nod; my voice seems to have disappeared. "I'm Sam. Sam Uley. From La Push." That's it! I had seen him the one time I went to First Beach. "Your father got worried when you didn't return from your walk and has people searching for you. He contacted Billy Black and Billy called me and some friends to help find you. Everything ok?" All I could do was nod again. Yeah I was lying but I wasn't going to tell a complete stranger that a hole was developing in my chest because my vampire boyfriend left me. Totally believable right?

"We should head back to Charlie's, ok? Would you like me to carry you?" Another nod. Come on Bella, get it together! Sam sweeps me up bridal style and I follow my instincts allowing my arms to wrap around his neck. Wow is he hot! Not like handsome hot (which he is but not relevant in anyway right now) but temperature hot. I swear he has a fever. But it's a comforting warmth. I feel secure and protected, if only for a little while.

He carried my back to my father's house in record time. Charlie was outside pacing, cell phone stuck to his ear. Sam wasn't lying; he really had called out the troops. Super. Now the entire town will know poor little Bella got lost in the woods. Just what I need, more attention.

"Bella! I got your note but when you didn't return….." Charlie's voice faded as he took me in. I guess I looked pretty rough. Having your heart broken and getting lost in the woods would that to you! I kept my head on Sam's chest as he brought me inside. Charlie followed closely along with two unfamiliar guys. I didn't get more than a glance at them, but they seemed to be dressed in the same amount of clothes as my savior. Huh, maybe it's a rez thing?

Sam laid me down on the couch and I closed my eyes to the harsh glare of the lamp above my head. Immediately I missed the warmth and comfort I had in Sam's embrace. I heard whispers all around me. Charlie was speaking with Sam and the other two guys, shaking hands with them, and finally I hear the front door shut and silence engulfs the room. I feel Charlie come to squat down by my head and I slowly turn towards him. "What happened Bells?" His voice is rough with concern and his eyes. Oh his eyes, so much like my own. I see the tears there. I know he was scared. Scared he had lost me again. Why do I keep doing this to him?

I close my eyes so I don't have to look at him. The first tear slid down my face and into my hair quickly. I just let it go. There was nothing I could really do about it. "He's gone." That was all I could manage before the sobs started. Charlie just grabbed me and held me while I cried. I cried for a love lost, I cried for time wasted, I cried for everything that could have been. I cried until there was nothing left to cry, then I cried some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter. Here is installment number two! Enjoy!

OH! If anyone so desires to make a banner for this I would not argue at all. I am not artistically inclined so…..yeah lol. Ok, on with the show!

I felt eyes on me and could hear faint whispers. The forest around me was familiar. It was the one behind Charlie's house. The one _he_ left me in. I search for the eyes I feel to no avail. Wait, there! A flash of golden eyes. At first I think it's _him_. But I realize these eyes are shining almost like a dog or a cat, not flat like _his_ are. "Of course, I'll always love you… In a way." The final works he spoke to me echoed through the trees. I wanted to yell at him, call him a liar. He promised me forever. Where was it? Where was _he_?

The hole that had started in the forest _that_ night seemed to grow larger with each breath I attempted to take. I tried holding it back by wrapping my arms around my middle. My knees fell from under me and I collapse to the cold ground hard. I knew I was crying, sobbing, screaming. The whispers around me started to get louder and louder. The shining eyes are drawing closer to me. So close I can make out the muzzle of some animal. Finally I gave up holding myself together to cover my ears in a vain attempt at lessening the noise as I slam my eyes shut.

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME!"

_Bella_

"NO! YOU LEFT ME! WHY?!"

_BELLA!_

I startled awake to Charlie's face inches from me. Breathing heavy, I sat up and automatically wrapped my arms around my middle. The look of concern on Charlie's face still shocked me. Though honestly, it shouldn't be a surprise. I've seen it often enough in the past two weeks.

Two weeks.

_He_ has been gone for two weeks.

And every night, almost like clock-work Charlie wakes me up. Sometimes I was screaming, sometimes just crying. But he always had the same look on his face. Like he was dying inside just like I felt I was. I saw how out of depth he felt with this. Heck, I was out of my own depth. Was this the rest of my life? Nightmares, screaming, dreary faces, and whispers in the dark? I was aware of what was happening to me. Slowly my life was fading around me.

I was not smiling. I vaguely recalled going to school, coming home, doing homework, cooking a dinner that I would be barely touch. Necessities we attended to on autopilot. My job at Newton's was hanging by a thread. Mrs. Newton had reduced me to strictly stocking. Least amount of customer interaction which worked well for both of us. I knew tonight's incident would be diligently reported to Renee, just like every other night. She had emailed me several times trying to get me to open up. But I couldn't tell her what was wrong because I honestly didn't know.

"Ok Bells?"

Charlie's voice drew my eyes to him. I saw the reflection of my own eyes in him. And I felt something. Finally! Something besides the pain of loss. I felt remorse. Remorse for causing him pain with my inability to properly cope. Remorse for pushing away the love and concern I know he and Renee are showing me. I finally realize what he is asking. He's not just asking about my dream or my health. He's asking about my mind, my sanity.

I shake my head at him. "No, dad. I am not ok. Please help me!" Charlie stares into my eyes for a heartbeat before giving a determined nod of his head. "Ok Bells." He grabs me in a hard hug that I eagerly return. Oh this feels good! Touching without fear of my blood being suck or being crushed by marble arms. Just warm, pliable arms, soft skin, and midnight stubble on slightly damp cheeks. "Thank you." I whisper to him. Charlie pulls away and looks in my eyes again. I notice the wetness in his own eyes. Ah, that's why his cheeks were damp. He must approve of what he sees because he just nods again and pulls me back into his arms. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I know I am waking up to a bright ray of sunshine warming my skin. Huh, a sunny day in Forks, WA. Nice.

Time starts to slip by again. But not as numbly as before. Charlie begins pushing me to eat more. He gets more involved in my work and schooling. He starts asking questions and the he asks, I can't help but answer him. I find myself in actual conversation. How? I'm not sure, but it starts to translate into my social life. I don't care about Jessica and Lauren ignoring me. They are just two bitchy girls who have nothing better to do that to try to bring other people down. But I have missed Angela. She was one of the first people to truly befriend me for me and not because I was the "shiny new toy". It feels so good to be able to talk normally to someone.

I have never been more grateful for her insight. The realization of what I was really giving up finally gets to me. As I listen to her talk about her family, her twin brothers, her hopes for college and a life maybe outside of Forks or returning here to give back to the people who have cared for her all her life, I can't help but feel overwhelmed with disbelief. I was willing to give this all up! For what? An eternity as a cold marble figure? Constantly going through high school over and over? No Charlie, no Renee, no friends without fear of eating them, no stable home to raise children in? Heck, no children! I was giving up my whole LIFE for LOVE. Who in their right mind would do that? LOVE should bring you LIFE. And I knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt I wanted a full LIFE. Nothing less would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. You guys make me blush :) And thank you Mist for the banner! You rock my socks!

FYI chronologically we are now mid-late October. Still in Bella's POV. And on with the show!

A couple of weeks after my initial realization with Charlie, we were heading to La Push. Charlie was going fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Theirs was an odd relationship. I knew they grew up together but the few times I had seen them all together since I moved back, Harry and Billy seemed to be watching me. I felt it odd that they would give me calculating looks, like they knew something that I didn't know. It was only confirmed the night of prom when Jacob showed up to give me Billy's "warning". _Well, _I thought. _At least Billy will be happy. He got his wish of me and Ed… Him breaking up._

We pulled up to the red clapboard house just as the door was opening. Jake came bounding out of the house all smiles and contagious exuberance. "BELLS!" he shouts. I can't help but stare at him for a moment. He seems to have grown an LOT since the last time I saw him. His hair is bound at the nape of his neck, but I can tell it's now to his waist. His shirt is positively straining to contain muscles that I definitely don't remember him having. But his smile. Oh that smile is the same! Lips spread wide, bright white teeth gleaming. It's just one of those smiles that you can't help but return. I feel my heart lighten just a bit to see it.

Charlie swiftly goes in the house to collect Billy and the coolers for their catch as Jake barrels towards me. He sweeps me up into a crushing hug making me laugh. How I've missed laughter, it feels so good to just let it loose. Finally, he sets me down and begins babbling about his current project, the Rabbit and then moves on to his friends, his school, just everything he can think of in the space of five minutes. We both turn as the front door opens and Billy and Charlie come out.

"Bella," Billy says a large smile on his face. Guess I was right; I have finally gained his approval. I smile shyly at him. "Hey Billy, you and dad gonna catch us some dinner?" His laugh booms over us. "If I can keep your old man out of the Vitamin R long enough!" Charlie just rolls his eyes at his friend. "You good here Bella?" he asks me. I look up at him and see the duel meaning to his words. I nod my head firmly. "Yeah dad, I'm sure Jake has something we can do around here." Jake laughs and nods his head. "Well, you kids behave. No baking mud pies!" I feel myself blush deep red at the memory of that ill-conceived project.

We decide to walk on the beach for a bit. It's nice to just be in sunlight and not worry about my companion. In no time at all, Jake has me belly laughing at the antics of he and his friends, Embry and Quil. His carefree attitude and genuine heart show through brightly in the way he spoke of them. It made me realize that this was the kind of person I needed in my life. Jake was a person that could make anyone smile, even some one as broken as me.

We paused for a few to sit on the convenient piece of drift wood. He starts to ask me about school and my friends, especially the single ones. I had to laugh at him. "Well, Jake since my only friends right now are you and Angela, it would seem you are out of luck!" He cocked his eyebrow at me. "And why is that?" I take a moment to contemplate my answer. "Hmm, well for one Angela and Ben have been together for ever and a day and I don't see any end in sight for them. And two, I don't think it's legal to date yourself. It would really defeat the purpose of dating now wouldn't it?" I hesitate on my third reason because it's about me. I look at Jake and see his smile hasn't faded one notch. "And is there a third reason?" he asks. I take a deep breath. "Yes. Third: I am broken and in no way ready to be in a relationship. Especially with someone who I am sure has many pictures of both of us in the bath tub with bubbles in our hair and on our chins."

I turn to look at him with a completely serious look on my face. It lasted all of two seconds before I break out in laughter. He just shakes his head, smiling at me. It took a few for me to finally calm down and we lapsed into a comfortable silence that seems to stretch on. The waves and wind are calming my soul and I feel a contentment that I have not had in a while. This is a place I can feel comfortable and not have a constant reminder of _him_.

I am distracted from my thoughts by shouting further up the beach. I turn to see what it is. There're two guys throwing a football back and forth near two girls sitting on a blanket laughing at them. There's another guy sitting by the girls doodling in the sand. I can see they are all native with their darkly tanned skin and crow black hair. I did find a few things odd about them though. For one, the guys were wearing only cut-off jean shorts. No shirts, no shoes. The wind off the ocean is cool enough for a jacket for any one! The second was that they had what looked liked the same tattoo on their left shoulder. Third was their hair. I learned enough over the years to know that the Quileute men were very proud of their hair, only keeping it trimmed, never shoring it. So I found it odd that all of these guys had short hair. It looked to be cut with military precision. My curiosity burned.

"Who are they?" I asked Jake, pointing my chin down the beach. Jake looked at them and frowned. "That's Sam Uley and his gang." I can't help the disbelieving tone in my voice as I ask him, "Gang?" "Well, I guess gang is a strong word. They aren't causing trouble, more like preventing it. Chased off some drug dealers, some thugs, just some little stuff. They walk around thinking they are all high and mighty. And of course the elders and council think the sun shines out of Sam's butt." Jake growls out.

As I listen to Jake talk, I watched the boys. The one sitting stops doodling in the sand and the two tossing the ball slow down and grow quiet. Sand doodler cocks his head to the side almost as if he is trying to hear better. But I know that it is not possible for them to hear us that far down the beach over the sounds of the ocean. I shake my head of that thought. "Wait, Sam Uley?" Jake nods at me. "He's the one that found me." I look at Jake and see confusion on his face. "The night I got lost in the woods after Ed…Edward left." HEY! I said his name with only one stutter! "I should go thank him. No telling if I would have ever made it out of that forest without him." I stand and turn towards them only to see their backs walking away. Oh well, I will just have to try another time.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Shot! This chapter was a bit hard for me to write due to the POV. I just want to say off the bat that I do not condone any of the behaviors exhibited here. In fact I find them down right belgh. Also, kids watch your language!

Edward POV

That red-headed BTICH! Can't she take a hint? I was not the one that killed her damn mate! Technically it was Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They set the damn fire! But instead of going after one of them she decided to chase me! And all so she can have her "mate for a mate." What a joke! She thinks that she can avenge James by killing me and it will destroy Bella. HA! It's been two months now and I have never been so content with a decision. I destroyed her personally and honestly with great relish. If I had just listened to my family from the beginning I could have avoided this problem named Victoria.

Fucking Bella Swan. Oh her blood sang to me alright. It was a sweet ambrosia that tempted my frozen taste buds every time we met. And her silence! Not only was she a soft spoken person, but her silent mind was such a respite for my aching sanity. I had been teetering on the edge of sanity, hanging by the thinnest thread when she walked into Biology that day. If it wasn't for her absolute silence of her mind, there would have been a blood bath that day.

So I indulged my selfishness and sanity and let her into our lives. I put her and our family in harm's way; risked the wrath of not only an extremely talented tracker and his escape artist mate, but also the vampire royalty. If the Volturi were to ever find out that we let a human know our secret, there would be absolute hell to pay. That was Carlisle and Rosalie's biggest fear. And I will admit I did not want their eyes on me. I would prefer they did not attempt to recruit me. I like my freedom as it is thank you very much.

And so after the spectacular disaster of a birthday party that my _darling_ sister just _had_ to throw, I decided to cut my losses. My mind was at peace and after having to suck the venom out of her system in Phoenix, her blood did not have quite the appeal. So I told her the truth. For once in my life, I did not hold back. And I am 99% sure she believed me. Unfortunately after the first month we were gone Alice had not been able to see much of her future. Alice was checking her periodically to make sure she didn't slip about our secret. She saw Bella going to that mutt Jacob Black but it's been spotty ever since. I was not concerned about her at first, but the more annoying Victoria is becoming, I'm feeling that I may have to do something drastic to get her off my back.

I left the rest of the family with the Denali's in Alaska. The quiet Laurent from James and Victoria's coven had found his mate in Irina and they seemed to be content. I took off across Canada making my way to New York. I could feel her stalking me the entire way. It was actually kind of fun, at least for me. I would catch glimpses of her mind when she slacked and let herself get too close. That was an… interesting place to be, especially when she went through memories of her more intimate times with James. I even took a few notes. Oh that was another lie that I had absolutely no shame in telling Bella. I mean really? I am 108. And you honestly believe that I have not sampled the pleasures of flesh? I can be a proper Victorian man when I need to be, but I am still that: a man. I have desires that more than one vampire have taken a liking to.

And here in New York City? I can get double the satisfaction. I know Carlisle and Esme would be disappointed in me, but I honestly can't bring myself to care. The lust and greed and debauchery that I encounter in people's minds every day in a city like this is irresistible. After only two hours in Brooklyn, I remembered exactly why I avoided large cities. It was too much. But I knew I had to deal with it for a while until I could formulate a plan to get rid of Victoria. She may not have been a tracker, but it appeared James taught her a few tricks. It was easier to get lost in the crowds and the subway tunnels than the wilderness of Canada. And the few times I had attempted a head on confrontation she managed to slip right through my fingers. So hiding in plain sight and planning became my forte.

It was a Wednesday night a week after my last sighting of Victoria that I finally figured it out. The prostitute I picked up to satisfy both of my hungers lay motionless at my feet when the honestly simple plan hit me. It was so simple that I felt I was slipping for not having thought of it before. If I lead her back to Forks, I could get her to believe it would be better to destroy Bella. How though? Maybe if I can get back with Bella she will divert Victoria's attention from me. Pretend that I was lost and my life had no meaning without her in it, that I was an idiot for ever thinking of leaving her. The idea had merit; anything was worth a shot at this point.

A quiet groan from the whore brought me out of my musings. I had a plan, now to put it into action.

XOXOXOX

It took no time to get back to Forks. Victoria didn't catch up to me until I crossed back into the States two days after I left NYC. I made it to Forks with ease.

After my indulgences in NYC I knew I would have to return to my animal diet if I had any hope of my plan working. My eyes were red as that last whore's lips. They were halfway back to normal by the time I got there. Good, that meant I could take a few more days for recon before I approached her. The trick was avoiding Victoria and the mutts in La Push. Shouldn't be too hard, at least I hope not.

I managed to get into the old house but knew staying there wasn't an option. Not only was Victoria aware of it, I could not risk Bella taking a trip down memory lane. So I showered, changed clothes, and took off to the little cottage Esme had spent spare time updating. She had hoped that Bella and I would inhabit it after she was changed. Sorry Esme, I have more important things to think about now.

I pulled out a map of the area and verified the treaty lines. I was honestly hoping that mutts were keeping to them and not bothering with Forks. I had to find a way to get close enough to catch a stray thought. I spent the day planning and mapping. This would work. It had too.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – So I have decided that SM is about as scatter brained as it comes to her own damn story. I was trying to figure out ages and what not and the only source I have right now is the Twilight Wiki. It has Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Quil V all born in 1990. That does not work for me. At all. I am OCD and need to have that straight in my little brain. So I am taking fanfiction creative license and making the birthdays as follows: Bella – 9-13-87 (hers is the same), Jared – 5-23-89, Paul – 7-15-89, Embry – 10-2-89, Jacob – 1-14-1990 (his is the same), and Quil – 4-1-90 (hehe, yes this was intentional). Cookies to the person that spots the Harry Potter reference in the birthdays. Bella is a senior, Jared and Paul are juniors, Jake, Embry, and Quil are sophomores. Oh and I took some liberty with Kim's last name b/c I couldn't find one and it just felt awkward not having one.

Back to Bella POV! A little time jump, but not much. Here we go!

Oh BTW – Don't own it, SM does. I just play around with them and how they should have been.

It's funny how time seemed to slip in spurts. One day I'm gutting and carving pumpkins, the next I am baking gingerbread men and wrapping presents. It has been an amazing two months. I got to meet and get acquainted with Jake's friends Quil and Embry. They were such opposites with Quil the jokester and Embry the quiet, serious one. But they managed to balance out an amazing friendship with Jake as their fulcrum. They were the Three Amigos and a handful to be sure, but a joy to be around.

One this particularly blustery December day, I was on my way to the boys with a fresh batch of gingerbread men and pie. School was finally out for the holidays and we were celebrating. I was about halfway there when I saw the lights of a fire truck in the middle of the road. Apparently there is a rather large tree in the middle of the road and they are diverting traffic through a side road. Well, road was a generous term. It was more like some one's really long circular drive way.

As I made my way carefully down the rutted I noticed a large pile of metal off to one side. Upon further inspection I saw it was two motorcycles with a sign on them saying "Free to good home." I had to laugh a bit at that. Just as I was pulling over to take a closer look at them, a young man comes bounding out the house with a bag of garbage. When I ask about the validity of the sign he just smiles and says "Take 'em!" I grin back at him as he helps me load them into the bed of the truck. It had occurred to me that this would be a great project for Jake and me. Something to pull me out of my norm and challenge me. Exactly what I needed to keep my transformation going.

I continued my trek to La Push thinking over the changes of the past months. Under Charlie's now watchful eye I had eaten more and put back on the bit of weight that I had lost in my short funk. My eyes were brighter, my skin healthier, my hair no longer lank and lifeless. Beyond the physical, my mind had settled too. I laughed with my friends, I hung out with them, I enjoyed just being a teenager.

Sure I had my moments when I missed the Cullens. But they came and went in passing thoughts. The "hole" Edward had created was soothed and filled with friends and Charlie. Work was back to normal as was Mike's persistence in asking me out. I guess (hope, pray) that one day he'll get the hint that I am NOT INTERESTED.

My favorite times were spent in La Push. Jake and I had become a staple in his garage and around the beach. I finally felt like I could be myself around people and the release was AWESOME! Jake and his friends just let me be. I didn't have to worry about if I looked good enough to been seen with them. I could just be Bells. Every once in a while though, I would catch a glimpse of Jake's "more than friends" feelings for me. But I let them go. I had made it perfectly clear that first day on the beach I wasn't ready for anything. May not ever be.

Another bonus of hanging around La Push was getting to see Sam Uley and his friends. I had finally managed to catch Sam at the Ateara's store and thanked him for saving me. He told me it was nothing and he was glad to see me out and doing well. I noticed them frequently hanging out the beach. The usually had the same two girls with them. The guy that was drawing in the sand the first day always remained kind of off to the side, like he was there only because he had to be. I finally learned their names from Quil, who seemed to know EVERYONE. The guy that threw the ball with Sam was Jared Cameron. There girls on the beach were Kim Shaffer, Jared's girlfriend and Emily Young, Sam's fiancée. "Sand Doodler" was Paul Lahote and according to Quil (and Embry and Jake) he was the most temperamental of the bunch.

I couldn't help my fascination whenever I saw them. The men moved so gracefully and with such confidence. It made me incredibly jealous. My clumsy ass would be on the ground quick if I tried some of the moved they made while playing ball. And they seemed to be watching us. Well, mainly Quil and Jacob, like they were expecting something. It creeped them out, but I didn't get a sense of malevolence from the older boys. They just liked to people watch, nothing wrong with that.

And watching Sam and Jared interact with their significant others. It was breathtaking. Even from afar I could see the love and devotion in their eyes. Sometimes the moments were so intimate I felt like a naughty voyeur just looking at them. It was something out of a movie or a book they looked at and touched each other. I can't lie, I was jealous. Just another thing that I added to the list of reason I was better off without Edward. Ninety percent of the time he looked at me, it was with a pained expression. Sure there was love in his eyes, but it was minimal compare to the tension of holding himself in check.

I was pulled from my musings by shouted greetings as I pulled up to Jacob's house. As soon as I was parked, Jake had me out of the car and into a massive bear hug. Man I love these hugs.

"DUDE! There's food in here!"

I spin around quickly reaching for box of treats before Quil can get his hands on them. Jake laughs at Quil's heartbroken expression. "Those are for later Quil, now back off!" I scold him. He smirks at me and slips out of the cab and around the bed of the truck. "Where's Embry?" I ask Jake. He scowls at me before answering. "I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask Sam." I look at him shocked. "What do you mean?"

Quil has made his way around the truck and answers for Jake. "Well Bells, it's like this. Embry disappeared for a week. No note, no sign of him, nothing. His mom didn't have any idea either. Then Monday, the last week of school before the holidays mind you, he just shows up! But he wouldn't talk to us, sit with us, completely ignored us. In fact, he was sitting with Sam's buddies Paul and Jared at lunch all week." Jake is still scowling as I try to absorb this information. "I don't know what Sam has done to him, but by god I am going to find out." Jake practically growls at me.

I gently lay my hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. It seems to help because he sighs and he turns his million watt smile immediately towards me. "Come on Bells. Let's go eat some cookies!" With a laugh, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I pound his back demanding release as Quil laughs behind us. Jake finally drops me on the couch. I cross my arms and feign indignance as he plops beside me, tin of cookies in his hands.

"So Bells," Quil starts. "Any particular reason you have two beat up scarps of motorcycles in the bed of your truck?" Jake gives me a curious look and I explain how I found them and what I wanted to do with them. I could see the sparkle starting in his eye when I get to the part of he gets to keep one if they get running well. We all agree to keep them quiet for now. Lord knows it would freak Charlie and Billy out. And speak of the devils they chose that moment to come through the door.

They both smile and wave at us as they make their way into the living room. "Jake, I need you assistance this evening." Billy announces. "And maybe you too Quil." The boys exchange glances and Jake asks "Whatcha need pop?" Billy shifts in his chair and says "Well, the Elders are holding a bonfire tonight and I need help getting down there. There will be food and drink. You boys are more than welcome to stay. Bella, you too." Quil looks thoughtful for a moment and asks "Are you guys telling the stories tonight?" Billy glances at the boys before focusing his piercing gaze on me. "Yes." I smile my thanks for his acceptance of me. To let an outsider hear the stories is unheard of. I am grateful and honored to be a part of it.

A/N – Anyone ready for some Paul? I think I am ;) OH! And I need opinions. Who's Embry's daddy? I am going to put it to a vote. It will determine how one of the storylines goes after the next chapter. List your vote below, poll will close Wednesday the 2nd at noon :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Alrighty y'all time for Paul! Ha, bad rhyme. Thanks for the Embry's dad votes. I think I've figured out what I am going to do with him now :) I'm also gonna play around a bit with Paul's past. I know his mother left them when he was 8, but I need her to leave earlier. But that may come later…probably… Lots of history and setup, not a lot of conversation. Sorry bout that!

Paul POV. Here we go!

Yay for bonfire night….NOT. Sitting here, watching all the imprints snuggle up gazing happily into each other's eyes? I mean come on guys! Where did your balls go? Oh right, in your lady's purse. I guess the only really good thing about these things is the food, stories, and occasional pretty stranger wandering up just ready for me to sweep off their feet.

The first time I attended one of these was two weeks after my first phase. I was shocked the night I got into a fight with my dad and turned into a damn wolf. I may have mostly grown up hearing the stories of the Spirit Warriors and the cold ones, but I never put much credence to them. So when Sam and Jared started talking to me in my mind, I naturally freaked and took off running. All I could think was "NONONONONOFUCKFUCKNONONONO." I finally tired out enough to stop and listen to what they were saying. They went through the stories with me, explained who the cold ones near us were, that we were not allowed to touch the Cullens because of the treaty. All others were fair game though!

I am naturally hot headed so it took me a while to finally calm down enough to phase back into human form. My father had seen my shift and had spent the time I was gone worried about me. A bit shocking honestly. He's not really the most caring or observant parent in the world so I was not expecting to see him standing at our back door with a pair of shorts and a plate loaded with sandwiches. We sat and actually talked for a bit about it. It was…nice. But I will never admit that out loud!

Then came the night that Bella Swan disappeared. We had just been informed that the Cullens were finally leaving Forks when Sam got the call from Billy. We headed out into the woods in wolf form to find her. And find her I did. I could smell a strawberry scent mixed with the chlorine/burnt sugar smell of vampire and salt from tears. There she was, lying across a log. I turn quickly and howl for Sam. I don't want to be the one to bring her back; I don't think I would be able to hold back any sarcastic remarks. At least I have the decency to stay away from that temptation.

Fortunately, Sam comes quickly and gets her back to her dad's house. Jared and I follow to make sure that they get there without incident. After Sam puts her on the couch, Charlie gives us his thanks and assures us he doesn't need anything. We left and Sam and Jared start making their way back to the Res. I stop though. There's something that seems to be pulling me back towards the house. I wound up staying just inside the tree line listening to her sob throughout the night.

The following weeks I often found myself outside her house in the woods. I don't know why. There's some kind of draw. I watch her go through depression, crying in the night, screaming. I hear her plea to Charlie for help and then watch her come back to reality. And I will admit it, at least to myself, girl is hot! Just enough of everything to make a man beg. And apparently she's smart and funny and kind and all that other bull shit. Fuck, I felt like I was turning in Sam and Jared and the way they act around their imprints. But I can't help it! My mind seems to be revolving around her. Thank god Jared is around at school to help me get through the day. I'm either trying to catch a few winks after patrol or letting my mind wander.

And now we have Embry to help. Whooray…. It's not that I don't like the kid, but his phase came as such a huge shock that it's been a major adjustment. The thing with Embry is we were NOT looking for him to change. Sure we kept an eye on Quil and Jake. They were direct descendants from the last pack so it made sense for them to phase, especially Jake. He was in line to be the true alpha of our pack. So when we started hearing him in our heads a couple weeks ago, we were stunned. His mother was Makah and we assumed his father was too. So in order for him to phase he had to have a strong bloodline. Right now the prime candidates were Sam's dad Josh, Quil V dad Quil V, and Jacob's dad Billy. None would really be ideal since they were all technically married and accounted for at the time of conception. It was just something to think about. Maybe his mother would answer the question one day.

So now we sit here waiting for Billy to arrive so we can eat and celebrate Embry's "induction" into the pack. I watch Jared and Sam with their imprints and while I make fun of them I can't help but be a little jealous. Yeah I've dated my fair share of women; I just couldn't ever bring myself to be serious about them. I've never felt that connection to make me want to be all lovey dovey woo woo like those guys. And I know it's partly the imprint that does it, but Sam was just as bad when he was dating Leah in high school. I know that if Jared hadn't asked for a pencil from Kim and looked in her eyes, he wouldn't have noticed her. And that's all it took for them. One look and their world changed. Sam broke Leah's heart and ruined Emily's face. Kim got the guy she had been in love with for years. Fuckers, all of them.

Oh look, here comes baby alpha. And who's with him? HA! Quil and Bella and Charlie. Well this should be an interesting night. I watch as Jacob and Quil get Billy settled around the fire while Bella and Charlie stand back a bit. She keeps her head down as Jacob comes back to her. I notice that every time he tries to touch, she backs up just a bit. Like she doesn't want his touch. He doesn't notice it though. His gazed turns to Embry and I could see the anger rolling off him. His once best friend now siding with the enemies? He keeps a wary eye on the rest of us guys, but doesn't flinch as Emily approaches them. This is the real test right here. How does she react to Emily's scars? I zone in on her face and can feel the tension rolling off of Sam in waves. He hates what he did to her and will not tolerate anyone making fun of her. Fortunately, they all seem to have sense enough to smile at greet her politely. Emily starts talking with Bella and from the tidbits I catch across the fire, they are talking food. Excellent.

"Jake is getting there quicker than I thought." Sam mumbles to me. I take a moment to look him and Quil over. Both boys have passed the 6' mark by a long shot and seem to be bulking up. I nod at Sam and turn my attention to Bella. She's got a smile on her face and is enjoying her conversation. I take inventory of her appearance. Skinny jeans, a green close fitting sweater, hair down and blowing her scent all around. FUCK why does that scent drive me crazy?! She makes a passing glance over the crowd, slowing her eyes when she reaches us. I try to look up at her, but her eyes quickly turn from me and a blush creeps onto her cheeks.

Finally everyone is here and we can eat! Don't you people know I'm a wolf and I need nourishment?! And she keeps glancing at me. She won't meet my eyes, but I can tell she wants something. Her expression is curious as she gets in line with Emily and Kim. Sam whacks the back of my head and gives me a knowing smirk. It's the same damn smirk he's given me since that night we found Bella in the woods. Like he knows what's going on but he's not gonna tell me. He's just gonna let me make an ass of myself. Nice.

We get our food and settle down to eat. It's always a spectacle to watch the wolves descend upon a plate of food. Kim and Emily are used to it, but I notice the strange looks we get from the other three. They can't believe how quickly we demolish one plate and head to get the next one. And why the hell is Bella still glancing at me?! I can feel it every time she does it. But she won't ever let me catch her eye!

The stories are told again. Honestly, I love the way Billy and Old Quil tell them. It may sound corny, but there's a certain magic that I feel every time I hear them. And to watch the others listen is even better, especially ones that have not heard them as often as I have. Watching Bella enthralled by the Third Wife story, I can tell she loves them as much as I do. She's sitting between Jacob and Billy and I am right across the way, far away enough for it not to be obvious I am watching her, but close enough to see her smile, hear her sighs, and smell her strawberry fragrance. It is becoming intoxicating. Old Quil finishes his tale and I watch as she closes her eyes and sigh, a small smile playing on her lips. And when she finally opens them she is looking directly at me. Oh…Shit… 

A/N 2 – Ok I had to stop here. Don't worry I have most of the next chapter written so hopefully I will have it up soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Ok here you go! A little Paul/Bella interaction. Hope you enjoy!**

More Paul POV :)

The one thing in the world that I never expected to happen to me, never really wanted to happen to me, especially on Bella freaking Swan, has happened. I imprinted. My world stopped, everything shifted towards her. My universe, my life became about her. I literally had to tear my eyes away from her as I hear people start shuffling around. The moon is full and shiny on the water, bright enough for even humans to be able to walk along the beach. I glance back up to see Bella whispering into Jacob's ear. She nods down the beach and Jacob looks at her questioningly. She smiles (damn, that's cute) and nods her head. He shrugs and she gets up and starts walking down the beach.

I freeze for a minute. I shouldn't take advantage of her. I know she's had a rough time after the leech left her. She seemed to be ok with vampire shit. No need to throw shifters and imprinting on her. No, I'll be good. She turns back slightly and the moonlight hits her skin just right. Fuck, I'm screwed. "Go on, at least talk to her." Sam mumbles next to me. I look at him for confirmation of what I thought he said. He just smirks and says "I called this that night we found her in the woods. Jared owes me five bucks." Well shit. Shit. Shit.

By the time I reached the beach Bella had made her way down a good piece. Her hands are clasped behind her back as she stares out across the ocean. She shivers as a slight wind blows in, making her hair dance across her shoulders. Fuck me, she's beautiful. "Paul?" she says just barely above a whisper. I close my eyes savoring the sound. She turned towards me. "It's Paul right?" she asks, unsure if she got my name right. I can't help the chuckle that rumbles through my chest.

I approach her cautiously. Alright fucker. You can do this. "Yeah. What you doing out here?" I ask her, dropping my voice in to that low, husky tone I know drives girls wild. She turns back to the ocean and sighs, a content sound coming from her. "Just getting some space, absorbing the stories." I raise my eyebrow at that. "Do you think there's any truth to them, Paul? Cold ones, shape shifters, spirit warriors?" I tense for a moment. Shit, I really don't want to throw it out there. "Well Bella, I'm not sure. What do you think?"

She chuckles, low and sexy. "Now Paul, come one, I'm not an idiot. I know there are cold ones so I hope and pray that there are protectors out there. Because lord knows I need protection. I can be an absolute danger magnet. My problem is figuring out who they are."

I stare at her in complete shock. No way did she just infer that she knows about us. No fucking way! "Now why would you think there were protectors?" I have to see what she says. I can't just bulldog my way through this. "Well, there's the fact that I dated one. Of the cold ones that is. And it didn't exactly end well. And Jake in his innocence told me parts of the stories one day on the beach last year." I'm still staring at the back of her head with my mouth hanging open. Fuck I'm going to kill Jacob fucking Black. He may not make it to his first phase!

I am so out of my depth here. So I ask some more questions. "And you were ok with dating a vampire? With him lusting after your blood, you being in danger every moment you were with him?" She finally turns to me, staring for just a few moments. "Come walk with me Paul. I'd like to tell you a story."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bella POV (Sorry! Necessary Evil!)

Walking next to Paul was… Comfortable. No other word for it really. There was this sense of calm and peace, like something finally clicked together for me. It was nice.

We paused at a large piece of tree trunk on the beach. I take a seat on the wood while he lowers himself to the ground, turned slightly to look at me. Do I really want to tell him this story? I've never really told anyone what I have come to realize as the truth. Couldn't really, who would believe me? Not Charlie, especially not Jacob. He has no love for his own legends, just a dislike for things he doesn't understand. I take a deep breath and begin.

"When I first moved to Forks and saw the Cullens, I was immediately fascinated. And as I got to know them and they let me into their lives, at Edward's insistence mind you, I became enthralled in every sense. Edward once told me that everything about them draws you in. And it's true. His eyes held me, his frozen touch enticed me, heck even his breath entranced me. It was like a drug. I wanted to be around him, I wanted everything with him: love, sex, eternity, everything! And I couldn't let it go. When he left me in the woods that night, I didn't know what I was going to do. I felt like someone stole my last crack rock and I couldn't get anymore."

Paul snorts at that and I just smirk at him before turning my eyes back to the water. "Anyways," I say rolling my eyes. "I had to basically go through withdrawal. I denied to myself that there was a real problem until one night I looked into Charlie's eyes and realized what exactly I was doing. I was killing not only myself, but him too. And I couldn't do that. So I asked Charlie for help. I forced myself to do the things I really had no desire to do. And I moved on. I made friends and kept them. I socialized. Jacob, Quil, and Embry have been awesome in getting me out and about. I finally feel stronger, comfortable in my own skin. I have never felt like this."

I stop there and blush. What the hell am I doing? Spilling my guts to this complete stranger? Oh holy crow, what must he think of me? He's going to think I'm insane and go tell Charlie to have me committed. Crap!

I tense up, gripping the log until I feel a warm hand engulf mine. I look at Paul only to meet his dark brown eyes. Man, I could get lost in those eyes, so much better than the unreal gold of the Cullens. He's staring at me intensely. "Bella, you are apparently stronger than everyone gives you credit for." He sighs and turns back to the ocean. "You are correct though, you were addicted." I stare at the back of his head and wait for him to continue. "It's one of the things that we have found in the old writings. Vampires are selfish creatures. They want what they want and don't really care how they get it. The ones our ancestors met would often have a human pet with them. They used their natural pheromones and dazzling abilities to keep the human complacent, often making them believe they were in love. It usually ended with the human dead."

So that's why James called me a pet. Huh, didn't realize that was a common thing amongst their kind. "Well that explains it. At least he left and I don't really have to worry about it anymore." Paul shifts a bit in the sand, obviously not comfortable with what he has to say next. "You were right about another thing also." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "The protectors are real. There are four of us right now, soon to be six." I didn't miss the use of the word "us." I gasp. "The giant bear sightings! That's you?"

He chuckles deeply. "Not bears. Wolves." I take a few moments to absorb this information. Wolves, wandering around the forest. Giant wolves, with soft fur and shiny eyes. The animal in my dreams. "So, you and who else?" I ask, though I fear I already know the answer. "Well, Sam phased first making him the alpha. Jared was next, then me. And most recently, Embry." I lower my head in thought before I voice my next assumption. "Jacob and Quil. They're next aren't they?" I look at him as he sighs and nods his head. "Yup. Wouldn't wish it on them for nothin' but it seems inevitable at this point. The signs are there and strong."

We lapse into silence for a long time. My mind is still whirling from all the implications of the conversation I just had with a stranger. Wolves killing vampires, vampires controlling humans. Why did I spill my guts to him? For that matter, "Why did you tell me all of this Paul? You don't know me from Adam and I used to associate with vampires. Shouldn't you hate me?" Again with that deep chuckle and a shake of his head. Man his hair is pretty. "No, I can't hate you Bella. But why I told you that is a story for another day. Your dad is looking for you now and we could both use some rest."

"Bella! Time to go!" Damn, how'd he hear Charlie so far down the beach? We stand and wipe the sand from our bottoms and start walking down the beach. When we reach the bonfire, I feel Jacob and Quil's stares boring into mine and my companions heads. I look up at Paul and meet his eyes again. Argh, I'm drowning in his eyes! "Thanks for listening Paul." I tell him. He smiles at me, a real smile. It's stunning, better than Jacob's. "Any time Sweet B. I'm sure I'll be talking to you soon." He leans down and gives me a peck on the cheek and walks away. I raise my hand to the spot he kissed as I stare after him. Huh, he's full of surprises. And I think I like them. I make my way over to Charlie and we follow Billy and the boys back to his house and say our goodbyes. Jacob and Quil didn't speak to me the entire way and that's ok. I had too much else to think over to worry about what I knew was their jealousy.

Charlie and I got home and bid each other good night. He went to catch Sports Center and I headed up for a quick shower. I finish my nightly routine and fall into my comfy bed. Knowing if I start thinking now I won't stop, I push the revelations of the evening out of my mind and drift off to sleep.

I dream that night of a giant silver wolf with dark brown eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Yeah I know, I'm slacking. B/T two sick kids, the husband working this weekend, and a lack of medication, it's been a bit nutty. But here is the next chapter. I'm not 100% in love with it, but it's necessary I believe. Sorry no Paul, hopefully he'll come wandering back to me and tell me what he wants to do. Hope you enjoy.

Bella POV

I wake up Sunday feeling content. It felt like the last vestiges of my longing for the Cullens were finally lifted. And it felt great! I had energy to spare and decided to use it wisely. I made my way downstairs for a cup of coffee and pop tart (ah, breakfast of champions!) From the note Charlie left, it looked like I would have the house to myself all day. He was gone fishing with Billy and Harry… Again. No surprise there really, but I didn't begrudge him. He needed a break from reality too.

After my quick breakfast, I made my way back up the stairs to start a thorough house cleaning. Floors were swept and mopped, bathroom was scrubbed, and windows were shining brightly. I did every room in the house before I touched my bedroom. I knew I would have to do more than just clean in there. I would be rearranging and tossing lots of stuff.

The morning cleaning had worn me out so when I finally notice the time, I decided I needed some lunch. I got the leftovers heated and sat down to quickly eat. As I munched, I contemplated the extent of what I wanted to do to my room. No paint today, but rearranging and cleaning out would definitely require some help. I didn't want to bother Jake since he seemed upset with me last night, so who could I call?

_Ring, Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Angela, it's Bella"_

"_Hey Bella! What's up?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something."_

"_Oh, what's that?"_

"_I need to rearrange my room. My furniture isn't heavy, but I need a creative eye and a second pair of hands to make it happen."_

"_Well, I suppose I can do that! Give me 20 minutes and I'll be there."_

"_Thank you Ange! I'll make you dinner as payment!"_

We bid our farewells and I quickly washed my lunch dishes. As soon as I heard Angela pull up, I flung open the door to great her. She seemed a bit shocked at first, but smiled at me. We made our way upstairs to my room. She turned around in a circle a couple of times before facing me. "You really do have an awesome room Bella! I already have an idea of where to put furniture and everything. So what's first?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance. I led her to the closet first and told her she could have her pick from the mass amount of clothing Alice had given me. She always hoped I would wear what she deemed fashionable on me, but I honestly preferred simple, nice looking clothes. Well, except for shoes. I do love my shoes. She knew better than to buy me heels but the shoes (flats, sandals, boots), I LOVED.

Angela and I chatted easily as we went through the clothes. She was amazed at how many of them still had tags on them. I explained to her about Alice liking to play Bella Barbie and how she wanted me to mold to her wants and what she thought was "best" for me and my severe reluctance to do so. Angela agreed with me and gladly loaded up several garbage bags worth of clothes she wanted. The rest went into separate bags to be donated. I was quite satisfied with a much cleaner closet.

After the closet was cleaned and organized, we started on the room. I put on the radio and we danced around and sang (off key in my case!) as we shifted furniture around the room. We were acting like teenagers. No worries about anyone attacking me for a paper cut or draining me because I was their singer. Just being me felt awesome.

We were putting the finishing touches on the room when Angela called my name. I walked over and kneeled down beside her. There a loose floorboard where my bed used to be. "Did you know this was here?" she asked me. I shook my head at her as I pried up the floor board. I couldn't hold back my shocked gasp. There in the hole under the board was everything I thought Edward has taken with him. The pictures, the plane tickets, even the CD he had made with my lullaby on it.

I just stared at it for a minute before Angela's voice broke through the haze that had engulfed me. "Bella? What is this?" I shook my head to clear it. "Well it's… the stuff I thought Edward took. Apparently I was mistaken." I huffed angrily. Angela just looked at me curiously. I realized I had never really explained what had happened when Edward and his family left.

I took in a deep breath and began to explain to her what Edward had told me in the forest (sans anything vampire of course) and how I had noticed that these particular items were missing in the days after they left. I had honestly never imagined he would have left it behind. Was it for sentimental reasons? Or was it just another bout of cruelty to leave me reminders that I could possibly find one day.

Angela pulled all the items out of the hole and looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged and held out the bag we were using for trash. "You sure Bella?" she asked cautiously. I just nodded my head. There was no need to hold on to any of it. Even the airline tickets. I didn't want or need the reminders.

We hauled the garbage and give away bags downstairs and tossed them in my truck. Angela loaded her car with the clothes she picked out. After a quick trip to the dumpster and Salvation Army, we returned to the house and made our way to the kitchen so I could start dinner. "So Bella," Angela began from her seat at the table. "What brought all this on?" I smiled as I recalled my feelings this morning and how Paul made me feel last night. I had to resist the shiver I felt from the memory of his intense stare.

"Well Angela, it was beyond time for a change." I covered the pan so the sauce for our spaghetti could simmer and turned to face her, leaning my back against the counter. "I finally realized that in order to leave the past behind me, I had to change my present and future; mentally and physically." I went on to explain about the motorcycles I had found and hanging out with Jacob and his friends. He really was a bright sunny spot in my otherwise dull life and I made a mental note to give him a call tomorrow to see what he and Quil's problem was last night. I had to stop for a moment to gather my thoughts before I explained about the bonfire and Paul. As I drained the noodles and prepared our plates, I mentally went through everything I could and couldn't tell Angela.

"I think I've met someone." It was a quiet statement coming from my lips, but I knew Angela heard me. And it may have seemed out of left field, but honestly, it just felt… right. Angela stared at me wide eyed for a moment. I blushed under her gaze and proceeded to tell her about the bonfire and meeting Paul. I had to leave out the super-natural stuff of course, but that was ok. I was able to convey the magic of the stories and the mood of the evening. It was especially easy to tell her about the kiss Paul planted on my cheek because I could still feel the tingle in that spot.

By the time I finished, our plates were empty and we got up to wash them. "So," Angela says as I hand her a dish to dry. "He was hot?" My cheeks flame quickly and I laugh at her. "Oh yeah, most definitely hot." She laughs loudly and smiles at me.

"I think this is good for you Bella." I cock my eyebrow at her, curious as to why she thinks that. "Well, you have an attractive guy giving you attention, you have friends that you actually talk to, and you have a new project to keep your mind occupied. That's providing, of course, that those idiot boys get over their little snit." We both laugh at that and finish up the dishes.

After I tell Angela bye, I head upstairs to get ready for bed. Charlie had finally drug himself through the door after we had finished dinner and was currently ensconced in his chair watching Sports Center and eating his share of spaghetti. My thoughts wandered to what Angela said. I had to agree with her. I did feel like my life had changed for the better and I was finally healing. Now I just had to figure out how to get in touch with Paul again. Maybe another trip to La Push was in order. But overall, life was good. I had friends, a hobby, and a potential love interest that may get a little furry at times, but wouldn't drain my blood. And as Martha Stewart says, it's a good thing.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – So yeah….. I got sucked into some really awesome Vampfic and just….wow. I don't like Edward, but by the end of that story, I was like YAY. It's a Carlisle/Bella fic called "Take This Heart" by BookwormBaby2580 on . It goes to some REALLY dark place places at times, but it ends with happy vamps and happy wolves. All 111 chapters are WELL worth the read. If you get a chance, check it out. Her other Carlisle/Bella fic called Original Sin is awesome too. She even has a Jake/Bella OS called Petition that is powerful. Go...read...but only after you read this lol. Ok, so on with my story now I suppose!

Bella POV

Monday dawned a little bright and a lot hopeful. No school, no work, just peace and quiet. Too much quiet in fact. Charlie must have already left for work. I went downstairs to get a cup of coffee and some food. Definitely needed some energy today.

I took my coffee mug and pop tart out on the front porch to enjoy the chilly, slightly foggy morning. No rain so far! My thoughts wandered to Jacob and Quil. I understood their frustration with Embry abandoning them; they don't understand the real reason. Since he recently phased and became a protector of the tribe, it stands to reason that he needs time to learn control. And if this is supposed to be some kind of secret, Embry must feel horrible not being able to tell his friends. Besides, according to what Paul said, they'll be in on the secret soon enough.

As far as Jacob and Quil's reaction to me talking with Paul? Well, they're just going to have to get over it. I can talk to whomever I please, thank you very much! I tried looking it from their point of view: here was this muscle bound man who was friends with someone they called a "hall monitor on steroids" and often gave them really weird stares. They didn't know him personally, but he had somehow managed to wrangle their best friend away from them and kept him there. So why wouldn't they be suspicious of him talking to me? I was just a sweet, innocent, helpless girl. I couldn't help my snort at that thought. If they only knew sweet innocent Bella had run from and with vampires they wouldn't think that. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the roar of a motorcycle until it was parked next to my truck. When I looked up, I nearly dropped my coffee cup.

Long legs clad in dark denim straddled a beautiful black and chrome machine with dark blue flames on the tank and fenders. His boot clad feet kicked down the stand and he stood to get off the bike, cutting the engine as he went. My eyes trailed slowly up his body to the tight fit black t-shirt and black leather jacket. By the time I made it to his face, I'm sure I had a line of drool hanging out of my mouth. I can only think one word: _Paul_.

I must have said it out loud because the small grin that was on his face turned into a large smile as he greeted me. "Hey Sweet B." Oh sweet Mary, that nickname is gonna kill me. I must still be in a daze though because all I can think to say is "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled as he approached me, deep and throaty and oh my wow I feel myself melting into a giant puddle of Bella. He sat beside me on the step and grabbed my coffee from my limp hand. He took a small sniff before gulping the rest of it down. "Well, I figured I'd give you a day to absorb all the info you got at the bonfire the other night before I came to dump even more info on you." He said it casually, but I could see a little tension, almost nervousness around his eyes.

I smiled at his consideration though because there HAD been a lot of information dropped on me all at once. "Honestly, I do have some questions, but…" I trailed off and bit my lip wondering if it would really be appropriate to ask the first thing because it had nothing to do with shape shifters and everything to do with the gorgeous machine currently sitting in my yard. I felt his warm finger tilting my chin to look into his eyes. Yeap, there will be a puddle of Bella on the ground soon. Hope no one steps in me. "You can ask me anything, sweetheart." I shiver at his deep voice, drawing in a breath. He smells like the woods and a bit of oil and the sea and…..MAN.

"Can we take a ride on your bike?" I whisper. He looked startled at first, but his smile quickly returned full force. "Sure thing, but you'll probably want to get dressed first." I jerked as I realized I was sitting here in front of him in nothing by my flannel pajama pants with bunnies on them and the matching long sleeve sleep shirt. My humiliation is complete and I turn crimson as I look down and realize that yeah, it's a titty bit nipply out here.

I jump up, crossing my arms across my chest and mumble out something that resembles an invitation inside to wait while I dress. I show him to the living area and tell him to make himself comfortable. As I'm walking towards the stairs, I just about trip when I hear his deep chuckle again. I grab some jeans, a black sweater, socks, and my hiking boots, run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I dress, brush my hair into a low ponytail and make my way down the stairs.

Paul was standing by the fireplace, looking at the few pictures Charlie has up there. I know them by heart. There's one of me and Rene when I was a few months old, one of me and Charlie when I was about 9, one of me and Jacob on my last trip here before I moved down and one of just me that he took a few weeks ago. I was curled on the couch reading something and he snuck up on me. I almost protested, but when he printed it out, I decided it was actually a really good candid shot. So I let him keep it.

I cleared my throat and Paul turned around, gazing at me from top to bottom and back again. I felt overheated by his assessment of my person but I did not mind one little bit. He finally met my eyes again and smiled. Good lord, that smile. Brighter than Jacob's with just a touch of something almost wild, untamed. I wanted to kiss that smile and never stop. He slowly shucked his jacket off as he walked towards me. He helped me put it on saying "You'll need this more than I will." I couldn't help the shiver that took over my body with him so close to me.

He grabbed my keys off the table by the door and led me outside, locking the door on the way out. We walked down to the bike where he paused for a moment, digging in to one of the saddle bags. He came out with a helmet. "I don't necessarily need one, but I believe Charlie would have my hide if I didn't put one on your head," he explained as he helped me strap it on. I chuckled, knowing full and well that he was correct. "Now," he continued, grabbing my shoulders. "Rule number one: hold on tight. Can't have you falling off. Rule two: lean with me when we turn or go around the curve. It can be very difficult to turn if I'm going one direction and you're staying straight." I giggle at that because it sounded like something I would absolutely do not given a warning. "And rule number three: enjoy." I smiled at him and nodded my head in acknowledgement.

Paul climbed on the bike and held his hand out to help me on. I scooted as close to him as I could get and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. I could feel his muscles bunching and pulling as he stood the bike up and pulled the stand. He started the engine, revving it a few times before walking it back onto the street and taking off in the general direction of La Push. I just held on and enjoyed. The vibrations from the bike and the feel of his body under my hands and against my chest were doing things to me I had only imagined in my mind. I loved it. It felt daring and rebellious and oh so right to be here with him.

We wound around the highways and back roads for about an hour. We had passed La Push and finally stopped at a little roadside dinner. My legs wobbled a bit when I got off the bike, not used to being so tense for so long. Thank goodness Paul was there to catch me. I couldn't help but smile up at him, staring for just a few moments before standing up straight. He grabbed my hand and we made our way inside.

The diner was almost empty but for an old man at the counter and the waitresses. We made our way to a booth and I ordered a coffee and he ordered about half the menu. We sat silently for a minute until the waitress brought our drinks and left us be. Paul looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I guess I just want to know everything about what it's like to be you. Does it hurt? Do you have anything special about you? Do you keep you wolf sense in human form?" He just smiled at my questions and began the tale of his first phase. He and his father had gotten into it, again. Apparently this was a common occurrence in his house. He had taken off outside to blow off some steam and ran in to Sam and Jared standing behind his house in the tree line. He just lost it, started charging them and jumped. The next thing he knew he had four paws and a tail and could hear them in his head. "Wait," I say. "Like read their minds?" He shook his head. "No, more like we could talk to each other without having to use our mouths. Very convenient when you're a wolf and can't physically talk." I thought about that for a moment and decided that yeah, that would be helpful. He continued explaining about the physical changes that occurred before and after the change, the hike in his temperature ("A toasty 108.9.") which explained his lack of need for a jacket, the fast healing, the immunity to illness, heightened senses, everything. He only paused when the waitress brought his food. He stopped talking for a few minutes to eat and let me digest everything he had told me.

It was all so incredibly unbelievable but I knew it was true. I felt no lies coming from him. And like I told him before, I dated a vampire, why couldn't shape shifters be real too? I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Ok, what else?"

A/N 2 – So next chapter (or maybe the one after, I can't decide where I want to put Eddie's update lol) will be Paul's POV of explaining the imprint. Hopefully my darling princess will nap long enough for me to get it written. Hope you enjoyed this bit!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Alrighty, Paul's POV now. I know y'all have been anxious to see him again, so here he is!

Paul's POV

What else indeed. Oh just you're my soul mate and we are destined to love each other forever. Or I could just be your best friend, your brother, whatever you want. Fuck how do you tell someone who's almost a complete stranger that the Great Spirits have decided that they are your soul mate and that life will not be complete without them? I kept my eyes on my plate for a few minutes trying to figure out how to tell her all this. She's patient though, just sitting there, stirring her spoon in her coffee and biting that damn lip. I just want to pull it from her teeth.

I took a deep breath and brought all my thoughts together. "Ok, so you understand the basics of what it's like to be a wolf, you know our enemies, and you know our reason for fighting them." She nodded her head and I finally met her eyes. "Tell me Bella, which is your favorite of the stories that were told the other night?" Though I think I already know the answer I just have to confirm it in my mind. It may make this explanation easier. "Oh, that's easy! The Third Wife." Yup, I was right. This is gonna work in my favor. "Why that story Sweet B?" There's that damn blush again. She honestly has no idea what she does to me.

"Well, it's honestly the most romantic to me." I raised my eyebrow in question. Taha Aki's wife killing herself to save her husband? Yeah I guess I can see where that's romantic, but I thought it was more tragic than anything and kind of selfish. "He lived for who knows how long and while he had two previous wives, he only aged when he met his third wife. His love for her was so great that when she died, he wouldn't even return to his human form and he just disappeared. It was like his soul was broken; he was lost without her. That's an amazing kind of love." She spoke with a voice filled with wonder and a bit of wistfulness. Did she want that kind of love? "I think I may have caught a glimpse of that kind of love the other night too."

"Why do you think that?" I asked her. "Well, while we were eating and when Old Quil was telling his story, I noticed something. Sam and Jared could not keep their eyes or hands of Emily and Kim. If they were near, they were touching; if they weren't, their eyes were constantly following them. And there was just something about the way they looked, like they were in awe that that particular person was with them and they would do everything in their power to ensure their happiness. It was absolutely breath taking." She finished so softly it was almost inaudible and was staring at her coffee now, still blushing. Here's my chance. "Do you know why that is?" She shook her head but didn't look up at me.

I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "There's this thing called imprinting. The basic explanation is love at first sight, but it's really so much more than that. It's like your whole world disappears, everything that mattered before is in the shadow in the light of your soul mate." I was looking straight into her eyes as I said this and all I saw was curiosity and was that hope? "How does it happen?" she asked me quietly.

"It happens after a shape shifter starts phasing. All they have to do is look into their mate's eyes and they are done for. They will be anything that their mate desires; a brother, a friend, a lover. The imprint will have that choice." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "But what about the wolf? Do they have a choice?" I shook my head. "No, but they don't have the desire to have a choice after it happens. Like I said, they will be anything for their mate. It's kind of a blessing and a curse." I can't help the sarcastic chuckle at that. She looks at me curiously. "How so?"

I lick my lips and sit back, playing with my fork on my now empty plate. "Most people don't like having their choices taken away. Some need their choices made for them because they are so indecisive. It's nice to know that you have the person that is going to be perfect for you and you don't have to hunt them down amongst millions of people. But then again, how can you reconcile your feelings when there may have been animosity before? For the wolf, those feelings disappear immediately, but for the imprint? They may linger and hurt the wolf until the imprint is accepted." She sat back looking at me thoughtfully. "So… Why would you be telling me all of this?" I took a deep breath and blew it out. Ok, time for it. Just throw it out there. Yeah, right.

"Iimprintedonyou."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Fuck, why is this so hard?! "I imprinted on you Bella. You are it for me. Whatever you want me to be, I will be it. If you say you never want to see me again, I'll take you home and leave you alone. If you want me to be your friend, I'll be the best friend you have ever had. If you want… more… I will give you my heart and soul, everything that I am to make you happy." Thank you word vomit.

She stared at me for a few moments, eyes wide, breathing deep and fast. Shit, don't pass out on me girl! She finally closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. "Ok." Ok? What is that supposed to mean? "Ok, so how do we do this?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well, that really depends on you. We can get to know each other, we can take our time; I'm in no rush. The only thing I ask is that I see you every few days or so. The wolf gets anxious really easily and is calmed by your presence. I can just be outside your window while you sleep or whatever you want." She just nodded her head. "Ok." Must be her favorite damn word.

The waitress proved how impeccable her timing was at that point and brought the ticket over. I went to the counter to pay, letting Bella absorb everything I said. It was honestly a lot to take in. Yeah, here's your soul mate, deal with it. I snorted to myself. I knew I should be raging against it at this point, but I couldn't find the will power. What the hell happened to Bad Ass Paul? He turned into a mush the moment he looked into beautiful brown eyes. Yeah, I was screwed.

She looked up at me when I made my way back over to our table. "So, since you have a bike, I'm sure you know a fair bit about them huh?" She asked me. I nodded my head, "Yeah I maintain my own machine. Don't trust anyone touching Priscilla's undercarriage except me." She raised her eyebrow chuckling at me. "Priscilla?" I grinned largely nodding at her, "Yes, Priscilla. She is my baby and I love her." She laughed out loud at that. Damn if that wasn't the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Well, I ran into a couple of bikes that were heading for the scrap heap, but I rescued them and Jake is going to help me rebuild them. Hopefully get them running. Maybe you can help?" I hesitate before I answer. If it had been anyone except Jake, I would have jumped on it. I honestly had no problem with the kid. But I knew he didn't like us. And with him so close to phasing, I didn't want it to become an issue. Though it would be an easy way to keep an eye on him… "Let me talk to Sam about it." She raised her eyebrow at me again. "It's not that I don't want to, but with him so close to phasing, not liking us, and his apparent feelings for you," I caught her blush at that, "I'm not sure if it's such a great idea for me to be around them. I just want to consult with Sam since he has had more experience with this kind of thing." She nodded her head thoughtfully. "Well, let's go!" She jumped out of her seat, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me out of the diner. I climbed on the bike and helped her secure the helmet and started towards La Push, reveling in the feel of her pressed into my back. We were about half way there when I scented it. _Leech._ I know she felt me tense, but I had no time to reassure her as the next thing I knew the back of my bike was empty and I was careening towards a tree.

Then there was darkness.

A/N2 – in the words of Belt _DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN_. Hope you enjoyed his explanation. Working on the next chapter is gonna be fun…..


End file.
